1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved medical device container and method of manufacture thereof, and more particularly to thermally formed blister package for containing sterile medical devices or appliances which container allows the contents to be placed onto a horizontal surface without the need for manual contact. The method of manufacture provides for the thermal bonding of at least one insert to a flexible backing sheet simultaneously with the bonding of the backing sheet to the tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of medical device containers have been used in the past to transport and contain medical devices such as catheters and the like, which containers necessitated manual removal of the contents by lifting or pulling the contents out of the container.
The following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. show various prior packages or containers which might be suitable for pharmaceutical or surgical objects: 2,557,794, 3,338,400, 3,696,920, and 3,830, 365.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,794 is directed to a pharmaceutical package where two mating sheets are bonded together with a pellet or some other product held in a product cavity of the top sheet by a protrusion formed in the bottom mating sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,365 is directed to a vacuum skin package where the tray has protrusions which support an article in the product cavity.
U.S. Pat. No 3,696,920 discloses an envelope package for surgical instruments comprising a tray and plastic top cover which is stripable from the tray, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,400 discloses a sterile package for surgical articles where the tray has a separate bridge for holding the articles on the tray and in the product cavity.
As is readily apparent, the prior art does not show or suggest, taken singly or in combination, the structure of the present invention.